Break Through the Limit - Deutsch
by Lurasz
Summary: Radditz ist, durch eine Änderung in Gokus letztem Kampf gegen Piccolo vor fünf Jahren, komplett chancenlos, als er zur Erde kommt. Schafft es Radditz, gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder ein Held zu werden, und sich Freeza, den Cyborgs und vielen mehr entgegenzustellen? - Story wird aktualisiert, aber in keinem regelmäßigen Rhythmus. Original Story: Captain Space
1. Kapitel 1: Dämonenkönig

**Break Through the Limit**

**Kapitel 1: Dämonenkönig**

„Sechs!", rief der Ansager. Es war das Finale des dreiundzwanzigsten Tenkaichi Budokais. Die Zuschauer sind geflohen. Der Ring lag in Trümmern. Und ein Teilnehmer – der wiedergeborene Dämonenkönig Piccolo – lag bewusstlos am Boden eines Kraters, halb mit Schmutz bedeckt.

„Sieben!" Der andere Kämpfer – Son Goku, der stärkste Kampfsportler der Welt – stand triumphierend über seinem besiegten Gegner. Wieder einmal hat er das Unmögliche möglich gemacht, entgegen aller Erwartungen, nachdem er sogar den Wächter der Erde übertroffen hat. Er war angeschlagen, seine Uniform zerfetzt, aber das Lächeln hat sein Gesicht nie verlassen. Das war immerhin das, wofür er lebte.

„Acht!" Gokus Freunde standen hinter ihm und zählten mit, als würde es bedeuten, dass sie zu einem kleinen Teil dazu beigetragen haben, Piccolo zu besiegen.

„Neun!" Die Zählung war beinahe nur noch eine Formalität; niemand würde erwarten, dass selbst der stärkste Kämpfer nach so einem Angriff wieder aufsteht.

„Ze-" Mit einer rasanten Geschwindigkeit sprang Piccolo auf, öffnete seinen Mund und feuerte eine grelle, gelbe Energiewelle ab. Sie feuerte in einem Augenblick durch die Luft und durchbohrte dabei Gokus Schulter. Alle waren vor Schreck erstarrt, sie konnten ihren Augen nicht trauen. Aber ihre Verzweiflung hielt nur einen Moment lang an – Gokus Bild, das vom Strahl durchbohrt wurde, verblasste und verschwand. Der Krieger ist in der letzten Sekunde ausgewichen und hat ein Nachbild hinterlassen.

Goku tauchte plötzlich vor Piccolo auf. „Netter Schuss – du hast mich beinahe drangekriegt." Er grinste, während der grüne Dämon vor Angst einen taumelnden Schritt zurück machte. „Ich zeig dir, wie's gemacht wird!" Goku zog eine Faust zurück.

Piccolo sprang nach vorn, aber der Kampf hat ihn ausgelaugt und er wurde langsamer. Goku glitt sich durch seine Verteidigung und landete einen Schlag in die Seite von Piccolos Gesicht, in den er all seine Ki gelegt hat. Goku spürte, wie Knochen in dem Kiefer seines Gegners brachen, und der Dämon flog davon. Er krachte mehrere Meter entfernt auf den Boden.

„Hey, ähm, Ansager?", fragte Goku und zeigte auf Piccolos liegenden Körper. „Liegt er außerhalb des Rings?"

„Äh... oh! Das Turnier!" Der Ansager, der immer noch ein Mikrofon festhielt, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und ging zu dem bewusstlosen Teilnehmer. „Nun, es ist schwer zu sagen... Immerhin ist nicht mehr viel vom Ring übrig... Aber ich würde sagen..." Er schaute ein bisschen vor und zurück. „Ja, Piccolo ist außerhalb des Rings! Goku gewinnt das Turnier!"

Die Gruppe, die hinter dem Ring standen, rannten zum Sieger, jubelten und gratulierten ihm. „Gut gemacht, Großer", sagte Bulma, Gokus ältester Freund und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Abseits von den anderen stand Gott, der Wächter der Erde, und schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf.

„Aargh!" Der kehlige Schrei durchschnitt die Luft als sich Piccolos Augen öffneten. Er setzte sich auf, seinen schmerzenden Kiefer mit einer Hand haltend. „Du..." Er schaute direkt auf Goku, der sofort wieder auf der Hut war.

„Gibst du jetzt endlich mal auf?", fragte der stachelhaarige Kämpfer, der sich vor seine Freunde stellte, „oder willst du noch mehr davon?" Er versuchte, seine letzten verbleibenden Energien zu konzentrieren – er wusste, dass diesem Monster die Regeln des Turniers egal waren.

Piccolo knurrte, er stand langsam und schmerzvoll auf. „Du... Wie hast du mich besiegt? Ich... Ich bin der große Oberteufel Piccolo... Du bist nur ein Mensch! Im Vergleich zu mir bist du nichts!", knurrte er. „Das kann ich nicht akzeptieren! Es... wird nicht dabei bleiben! Ich werde wiederkehren, noch stärker, und du wirst leiden!" Er ballte seine Fäuste und zitterte leicht, als er versuchte, seine Kräfte zum Fliegen zu sammeln. Das war ihm kaum möglich; den Kampf fortzusetzen war ausgeschlossen.

Einer von Gokus Verbündeten trat hervor – ein kahler Krieger mit einem dritten Auge auf seiner Stirn. „Wovon redest du? Du wirst nicht verschwinden." Tenshinhan wandte sich Goku zu. „Erledige ihn! Du bist der Einzige, der es kann! Sonst wird er nur zurückkehren, um noch mehr Menschen zu töten!"

Aber Goku schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Verschwinde von hier, Piccolo. Ich habe dich schon zwei Mal besiegt – du solltest lernen, wann du aufgeben musst."

„Narr." Piccolo flog los und in ein paar Sekunden war er hinter dem Horizont verschwunden.

Tenshinhan nahm Goku bei den Schultern. „Goku! Bist du verrückt? Du hast ihn gehört, er wird nur wieder zurückkommen und das selbe machen!"

„Ich bin mir nicht so sicher." Goku löste sich aus Tenshinhans Griff. „Seit er wiedergeboren wurde, kam er mir nicht so schlimm vor. Ich meine, ich habe noch nicht gesehen, wie er wirklich jemanden getötet hat." Er zuckte die Achseln. „Der erste Oberteufel Piccolo hat eine ganze Stadt zerstört. Dieser scheint mir eher wütend als böse. Und überhaupt, wenn ich die Chance hätte, Gnade zu zeigen, und dies nicht tun würde, würde ich dann nicht genau so wie er sein?"

„Aber – "

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin mir sicher–" Goku wurde unterbrochen, als Chi-Chi ihren Verlobten in die Arme nahm.

„Oh Goku ich hatte mir solche Sorgen gemacht du warst fantastisch das war unglaublich heiraten wir bauen uns ein Haus und alles und wir werden Kinder haben und eine Familie und..."

Hunderte Kilometer entfernt stand Piccolo bewegungslos auf einem enormen, leeren Feld. Die Wut baute sich in ihm auf. Es war unmöglich – ein Mensch besiegt den allmächtigen Dämonenkönig nachdem er alles gegeben hat. Es ging einfach gegen alles, was er wusste und woran er glaubte. Er konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten, er schrie seinen Ärger in den Wind, und setzte dabei seine ganze Kraft nach außen frei. Kilometer entfernt, in East City, zersprangen Fenster. Babys wachten schreien auf. Und zurück auf der Insel, wo eine Gruppe Freunde stand, die gerade Zeuge wurden, wie das Schicksal der Welt besiegelt wurde, lief allen ein Schauer über den Rücken. Urängste überkamen die Gruppe, Ängste aus den dunkelsten Ecken ihrer Gedanken, Ängste vor namenlosen Dingen, die in den Schatten lauern. Alle außer einem. Einer, der über den anderen stand. Einer, der nicht von dieser Welt war. Seine Art hatte keine Angst vor den Schrecken der Nacht. Die halbe Galaxie erzitterte bei ihrem Namen. Und bald auch die Erde.

_Fünf Jahre später..._

Piccolo stand auf einer Klippe, und sah sich die Verwüstung um ihn herum an – ein Ergebnis seines intensiven Trainings. Zuerst war sein Plan, eine verheerende neue Technik zu erschaffen – eine, die Goku mit nur einem Angriff vernichten würde – aber dann hatte er die Geschwindigkeit in Betracht gezogen, mit der Goku seinem Überraschungsangriff ausgewichen ist, und die Stärke, mit der er gekontert hat. Außerdem hat er schon versucht, eine neue 'ultimative Technik' zu erschaffen, und beim Budokai hat sie auch versagt. Nein, um seinen Gegner zu besiegen, müsste er stärker, schneller und härter werden. Daher hat er seinen Körper zur ultimativen Kampfmaschine trainiert. Er war das stärkste Wesen auf dem Planeten, und er würde seinen Gegner mit Leichtigkeit vernichten – als ob er einen Käfer zerquetschen würde.

Plötzlich hat etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. „Ich spüre eine große Kraft... sie nähert sich..." Er drehte sich langsam in Richtung der sich nähernden Ki. „Ist das Goku? Wenn ja, dann hat er härter trainiert, als ich erwartet habe..." Eine Gestalt erschien am Himmel und flog mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit zu ihm. „Nein, das ist er nicht", murmelte Piccolo. „Aber wer..."

Die sich nähernde Gestalt landete. Es war ein großer, muskulöser Mann mit knielangem, wildem Haar und einer seltsamen Rüstung. Er trug eine Art Gerät an seinem linken Auge.

„Hm. Du bist nicht Kakarott...", sagte er.

„Und wer bist du?", verlangte Piccolo. „Was willst du von mir?"

„Man kümmert sich nicht um Insekten.", antwortete der Fremde mit einem Grinsen. „Man zerquetscht sie einfach."

Piccolo knurrte. „Wenn du vorhast, zu sterben, dann rede nur so weiter!"

„Heh heh heh... Hast ja ein ganz schönes Temperament...", sagte der Besucher und drückte einen Knopf auf seinem Gerät. „Was? Eine Kampfkraft von... 536? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so ein Wesen auf _diesem_ Planeten geben könnte... Außer Kakarott, natürlich."

Er war sichtbar von dem Wert überrascht, aber er schüttelte sein Unbehagen schnell wieder ab. „Trotzdem bist du kein Gegner für mich."

„_Was?!_", schrie Piccolo. Weißt du, mit wem du hier sprichst?!"

Der andere lachte. „Interessiert es mich?" Es gab eine lange Stille. Piccolo stand still und schaute den Fremden an, der seinen Blick mit einem Grinsen erwiderte. Dann lächelte Piccolo zurück, und seine Zuversicht kehrte zurück.

„Du scheinst ja wirklich viel von dir zu halten." Er nahm seinen Umhang ab, sein Turban folgte sogleich. Beide landeten mit einem schweren Aufschlag auf dem Boden. Der Fremde trat überrascht einen Schritt zurück.

„Was?!", zischte er ungläubig. „D-deine Kampfkraft... sprang gerade auf neunhundert... N-nun, das ändert auch nichts! Du bist kein Gegner für mich!" Aber Piccolo ignorierte ihn.

„Wenn du mir nicht sagen willst, wer du bist, oder wo du herkommst, dann muss ich es einfach aus dir rausprügeln." Er spannte seine Muskeln an, nahm eine tiefe, weite Haltung an und biss die Zähne zusammen. Ein Wind kam auf. Adern pulsierten auf seinem ganzen Körper. „Hrr..."

Der Fremde begann zu schwitzen."W-was ist das? Was machst du da? Deine Kampfkraft steigt schon wieder! Jetzt ist sie über eintausend!" Ein schwaches, blaues Licht erschien auf Piccolos Körper. „Wie machst du das? Antworte mir!"

Dann, so plötzlich, wie es begann, war es vorbei. Piccolo entspannte sich. „Wie findest du mich jetzt?", fragte er und zeigte seine Krallen.

„T... Tausendachthundert... sogar größer... als meine...", sagte der Fremde geschockt. „Nein... nein, der Scouter muss defekt sein!" Er ballte seine Fäuste. „Es ist unvorstellbar, das ein Wesen dieses Planeten einem Saiyajin-Krieger ebenbürtig ist!"

Piccolo begab sich in eine kampfbereite Haltung. „Willst du diese Vermutung testen?"

Eine Ader pulsierte auf der Stirn des Saiyajins. Ein Auge zuckte. „Du wagst es, dich über mich lustig zu machen? Jetzt wirst du sterben!" Er flog direkt auf Piccolo zu, aber seine Faust schlug nur Luft. Piccolo tauchte hinter ihm auf und traf ihn mit einem Tritt in den Rücken. Der Saiyajin flog davon und landete in einem Haufen Staub. Er stützte sich auf einem Ellbogen auf, Furcht in seinen Augen. Piccolo stand über ihm, eine Hand prasselte mit Energie. Dies war der erste richtige Test für seine neuen Kräfte, und er war begeistert. Er dominierte einen Gegner, der viele Male stärker war als er oder Goku beim Großen Turnier.

„Eigentlich wollte ich, dass du mir sagst, wer du bist, aber ich glaube, das ist mir inzwischen egal.", lachte er. „Auf Wiedersehen."

* * *

_Und hier hätten wir das erste Kapitel meiner Übersetzung von "Break Through the Limit" von Captain Space._ _Vielen Dank hier nochmal an ihn, dass er mir erlaubt hat, diese Story zu übersetzen._


	2. Kapitel 2: Stolz der Saiyajin

**Kapitel 2: Stolz der Saiyajin**

Radditz konnte nicht glauben, was gerade passiert. Hier war er, auf dieser öden, kleinen Welt von der noch nie jemand etwas gehört hat, auf der Kakarott sämtliches Leben auslöschen sollte, und diese grüne Kreatur war ihm aus irgendeinem Grund haushoch überlegen.

„Was ist mit dem ganzen Stolz passiert, den du vor einer Minute hattest?", fragte Piccolo, während sein grausames Lächeln sein Gesicht nie verließ. „Ich kenne deine Art. Herrschst über schwächere Wesen, ohne je zu merken, wie schwach du wirklich bist."

Diese Worte schmerzten. Radditz wurde schon viel genannt. Monster. Böse. Herzlos. Keine dieser Worte haben ihm etwas bedeutet, einem Krieger, der alleine ganze Zivilisationen ausgelöscht hat. Aber schwach? Das ging bis ins Mark. Es hat zu viele Erinnerungen zurückgebracht. Lachende Saiyajins. Sein eigener Vater. Ihre Stimmen füllten seinen Kopf, überwältigten ihn. Für einen Saiyajin-Krieger war Stärke alles. Ohne sie war er wertlos.

Der Saiyajin knurrte, und Piccolo sah etwas Gefährliches in seinen Augen. Dann verschwand Radditz, und eine Faust rammte sich in Piccolos Bauch. Er taumelte zurück und schnappte nach Luft. Radditz nutzte diesen Vorteil und hämmerte heftige Schläge in seinen Gegner. Ein ausholender Tritt schleuderte Piccolo weg und er landete auf seinen Füßen, wobei er ein wenig durch die Kraft des Schlages rutschte. Er keuchte und versuchte, nach dem unerwarteten Angriff wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Ich bin nicht...schwach." Radditz' Brust hob sich. Seine Fäuste zitterten. Es war noch schlimmer, da dies der erste Kampf war, den er seit vielen Jahren verlor. Piccolo spuckte einen abgebrochenen Zahn aus, und knurrte, als ein neuer an seine Stelle wuchs.

„Hab ich einen Nerv getroffen?", fragte er und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. „Du bist wie ein Kind, schlägst alles, was dich aufregt."

„Genug!", schrie Radditz. "Das lasse ich nicht auf mir sitzen! Für diese Beleidigung wirst du bezahlen!" Er stieß seine Hand aus, und feuerte einen blendenden Strahl rosaroter Energie ab, die auf dem Boden explodierte, auf dem Piccolo stand. Aber der Dämon bewegte sich schon. Er zischte nach links und rechts, während er sich in Radditz' Richtung begab. Der Saiyajin feuerte weiter, eine Salve von Energiestrahlen, aber keiner von ihnen traf sein Ziel. In nur ein paar Sekunden erreichte Piccolo ihn, und rammte seinen Ellbogen in Radditz' Brust.

Seine Rüstung zerbrach genau in der Mitte, und er taumelte rückwärts, als sich Schmerz in seinem Körper explosionsartig ausbreitete. „Agh...ah...huh..." Er versuchte, den Schmerz abzuschütteln und versuchte, weitere Angriffe abzuwehren. Aber gerade als Piccolo zu einem weiteren Schlag ausholte, weiteten sich seine Augen. Er drehte sich nach links und schaute in die Luft.

„Jemand kommt...", murmelte er. In diesem Moment piepte Radditz' Scouter.

„Wie?" Er drückte den Knopf und visierte die entdeckten Kräfte an. „Einer–nein, zwei...vereinte Kampfkraft fast 600. Nähern sich schnell." Aber irgendwie hat diese grüne Kreatur sie auch gespürt. Könnte es sein, dass es möglich ist, Kampfkräfte auch ohne Scouter aufzuspüren? Es war wahrscheinlich nur genetisch bedingt – vielleicht hat es was mit seinen Antennen zu tun. Aber wer sollte kommen? Auf diesem Planeten sind sie sicher eher Feind als Freund. Was bedeutet, dass Radditz' Chancen sogar noch kleiner wurden...

Eine stillschweigende Vereinbarung wurde getroffen – beide Kämpfer wollten die Identität der Neuankömmlinge erfahren, zudem brauchte Radditz die Zeit, um Luft zu schnappen. Deshalb machte keiner der beiden etwas.

Bald erschienen zwei Punkte am Horizont, die zu menschlichen Formen wurden, bis die beiden endlich ankamen. Einer, ein glatzköpfiger Mann mit drei Augen, berührte den Boden, nachdem er aus eigener Kraft hergeflogen ist, und der andere, mit spitzem Haar und einem orangenen Kampfanzug, sprang von einer seltsam aussehenden, goldenen Wolke, die ihn irgendwie getragen hat. Radditz schaute ihn geschockt an. Könnte es sein...? Er war es! „Kakarott!", rief er, und winkte dem, der auf der Wolke geflogen ist, zu. „Ganz erwachsen, wie ich sehe! Du siehst genau aus, wie unser Vater..."

„Huh?", fragte Goku und kratzte sich verwundert am Kopf.

„Goku, wer ist das?", fragte Tenshinhan. „Wovon redet er?"

„Ich weiß nicht...aber er ist unglaublich stark, und irgendwie...ist Piccolo sogar noch stärker! Kein Wunder, dass ich diesen Kampf bis zum Kame Haus gespürt habe...du musst es auch gespürt haben."

Tenshinhan nickte. „In der Tat. Chao-Zu wollte auch kommen, aber ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er in so eine gefährliche Situation gerät..."

„Was ist hier passiert, Kakarott?", fragte Radditz. „Dein Befehl war es, diese Spezies zu eliminieren! Hat dieses grüne Ding dich aufgehalten?"

Währenddessen entspannte sich Piccolo. Es waren nur Goku und einer seiner Freunde. Und obwohl er schwere Kleidung benutzte, um seine Kraft zu verstecken, merkte Piccolo, dass er sich kaum verbessert hat. Das passiert, wenn man sesshaft und weich wird.

„Genug davon!", rief er. „Mach dich bereit! Und Goku, du bist als nächstes dran!" In einem Augenblick sind sowohl er, als auch Radditz verschwunden. Goku und Tenshinhan drehten sich um und versuchten verzweifelt, mitzukommen, während sich der Kampf zwischen den beiden Titanen beschleunigte. Krater erschienen im Boden. Windstöße wehten vorbei, als die beiden Kämpfer an ihnen vorbeiflogen, schneller, als sie ihnen folgen konnten. Nach mehreren angespannten Sekunden tauchten Radditz und Piccolo wieder auf. Piccolos Faust war in Radditz' Gesicht gerammt, und der Saiyajin flog zurück, wobei er sich durch die Kraft des Schlages drehte. Er landete auf seinen Händen und Knien, und zerbrach den Boden unter sich.

„Sollten wir etwas tun?", fragte Tenshinhan.

„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich mir nicht sicher, wen von den beiden ich als Sieger sehen möchte...Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, gegen wen Piccolo da kämpft.", antwortete Goku. „Und überhaupt liegen die beiden so weit über uns – Ich glaube nicht, dass wir einen Unterschied machen würden."

Piccolo stürtzte sich auf Radditz, um ihm den Todesstoß zu versetzen, aber Radditz rollte in letzter Sekunde zur Seite. Was aussah wie ein Fellgürtel, rollte sich auf, und Radditz fing Piccolo mit seinem Schwanz an seinem Nacken. Er drehte sich um und schleuderte Piccolo weg. Piccolo überschlug sich und landete aufrecht, aber er hatte Probleme, nach dem Angriff seine Balance zu halten.

„Was zum – ein Schwanz?" Goku war erstaunt. „Genau wie ich früher hatte..."

Radditz nickte. „So, weißt du jetzt, wer ich bin?"

„Äh...nein..."

„Was?" Radditz wurde langsam wütend. „Wie konntest du mich nur vergessen, oder deine Mission? Hat man dir auf den Kopf geschlagen, Kakarott?!"

„Du sagst ständig diesen Namen!" Goku schaute ihn böse an. „Mein Name ist Son Goku!"

„Du bist wahnsinnig! Es muss an einem Hirnschaden liegen."

Goku kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ok, schön! Ich habe mir den Kopf gestoßen, aber ich erinnere mich kaum daran – Ich war damals ein Baby!"

„Verdammt, das würde alles erklären..." Radditz ballte die Fäuste. „Dann erinnerst du dich wahrscheinlich auch nicht daran, dass _du nicht von dieser Welt stammst! _Du bist ein _Saiyajin_, Teil eines großen Kriegervolkes!" Er zeigte auf sich. „Und ich bin Radditz...dein älterer Bruder!"

„Das kann nicht sein..." flüsterte Tenshinhan. „Goku ist ein Außerirdischer?"

„Nimm das zurück!", knurrte Goku. „Wenn ich einer dieser Saiyajins bin, warum bin ich dann hier?"

„Nun, dir wird die Antwort vielleicht nicht gefallen..." Radditz grinste. „Wir Saiyajins sind im Planetenhandelsgeschäft. Wir suchen angemessene Planeten und verkaufen sie an reiche Kunden. Aber zuerst müssen wir natürlich ihre Bewohner _eliminieren_! Erwachsene Saiyajins wie ich werden auf die schwierigsten Welten geschickt, mit den stärksten Bewohnern. Aber zuerst werden unsere Säuglinge als Übung losgeschickt, um die _schwächeren_ Welten zu entvölkern...wie diese hier. Zumindest haben wir das gedacht..." Er schaute herüber zu Piccolo, der immer noch hustete und sich die Kehle hielt. „Sag mal, wer _ist_ das überhaupt? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass die Einwohner dieses Planeten so stark werden können..."

Goku sah erschüttert aus. „Das, äh, ist Piccolo. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob er von diesem Planeten stammt...aber darum geht es hier nicht!" Er trat einen Schritt nach vorn und nahm seine schweren Armbänder ab. „Du willst mir sagen, dass meine 'Mission' war, alle Menschen, die hier leben, zu töten? So etwas würde ich niemals tun! Es ist einfach nur falsch!" Er zog seine Schuhe und auch sein Unterhemd aus, und entfernte damit seine gesamte schwere Kleidung.

„Machst du Ernst, Goku?", fragte Tenshinhan.

„Selbst wenn ich alles gebe, glaube ich nicht, dass ich mit ihnen mithalten kann," sagte Goku, der sich beugte und streckte, „aber ich glaube nicht, dass es hier einen 'guten Kerl' gibt. Ich brauche jeden Vorteil, den ich kriegen kann, egal, wer gewinnt."

Radditz runzelte die Stirn. „Also hast du wirklich einen Hirnschaden...ärgerlich. Aber ich gehe nicht ohne dich. Ich schätze, du hast auch vergessen, das unsere Heimatwelt, der Planet Vegeta, von einem Meteoriten zerstört wurde. Unsere gesamte Rasse wurde ausgelöscht...alle außer vier, dich mit eingerechnet. Wir drei haben vor kurzem einen Planeten gefunden, der einen exzellenten Preis auf dem galaktischen Markt erzielen würde. Aber die Einwohner sind sehr stark – selbst wir drei hätten vielleicht Probleme, ihn zu erobern. Aber _vier_? Nun, gut, dass ich mich an dich erinnert hab! Und auch wenn deine Kampfkraft nicht gerade beeindruckend ist–" Er drückte wieder auf seinen Scouter. „–selbst mit dieser Erhöhung liegt sie gerade einmal über 400 – ich bin mir sicher, mit etwas _echtem _Training wärst du in einer Form, die gut genug wäre, um uns zu helfen."

„Ich hab dir schon gesagt, dass ich niemals unschuldige Leute töten werde!", schrie Goku. „Sieh es endlich ein! Ich bin nicht mehr dieser 'Kakarott'! Ich bin Son Goku – lass meinen Planeten in Frieden!" Radditz wollte gerade antworten, als Piccolo, der sich erholt hatte, ihn in die Seite trat. Die beiden setzten sofort ihren Kampf fort, jeder Treffer war im Boden spürbar und erschütterte Goku und Tenshinhan bis aufs Mark.

„Das ist eine unglaubliche Kraft!" rief Tenshinhan. Radditz holte zu einem schnellen Schlag aus, den Piccolo mit seinem Arm abwehrte, zur Seite trat, und mit seinem Ellbogen konterte. Radditz duckte sich darunter und sprang auf Piccolo zu, der sein Knie in Radditz' Gesicht schmetterte. Er folgte mit einer Salve von Schlägen und Tritten, und sprang dann weg, um Radditz' schwerfälligem Gegenangriff auszuweichen. Er verschwand und tauchte rechtzeitig wieder auf, um Radditz in die selbe Stelle ins Gesicht zu schlagen, dann zog er sich wieder zurück, und mehrere Meter entfernt stehen. Radditz drehte sich, um Piccolo zu konfrontieren, und versuchte dabei, aufrecht zu stehen. „Verdammt...ich kommte den ganzen Weg zu diesem Planeten, und anstatt meines Bruder treffe ich dich, du verdammter Freak! Und dann taucht Kakarott auf, und er hat einen Hirnschaden und ist nicht in der Lage, mir beim Gewinnen zu helfen! Es ist so, als hätte sich heute das gesamte Universum gegen mich verschworen!"

Piccolo lachte laut. „Sei kein Narr! Du schiebst jetzt dein ganzen Versagen auf Glück?" Er nahm eine Kampfstellung ein. „Du bist mir einfach unterlegen! Ich bin stärker als du – schneller als du – und selbst mit deiner Rüstung ist es klar, dass du nicht so viel einstecken kannst wie ich. Meine Energiemanipulation ist deiner überlegen., du verlässt dich auf dieses lächerliche Gerät, um Energien zu spüren, du bist über alle Maßen arrogant, und als ob das nicht genug wäre, kenne ich deine mentale Schwachstelle." Radditz knurrte und zitterte leicht. Piccolo grinste. „Hab ich nicht recht, du jämmerlicher Feigling?"

Radditz schrie, eine blasse, lila Aura flackerte um ihn herum auf, und er flog direkt auf Piccolo zu.

* * *

_Und hier ist auch schon das zweite Kapitel. Schreibt mir doch ruhig, wie ihr die Story bisher findet._


	3. Kapitel 3: Kakarott

**Kapitel 3: Kakarott**

Radditz stürzte sich, schreiend vor Zorn, auf Piccolo. Der Kampf, das konnte gesagt werden, verlief nicht so, wie er wollte. Piccolo sprang über Radditz, der stolperte, während er versuchte, seine Balance wiederzuerlangen, und dann vor Schmerz ächzte, als er den Einschlag von Piccolos Fuß auf seinem Hinterkopf spürte. Er schüttelte den pochenden Schmerz ab, drehte sich um, und schwang seine Faust nach Piccolo. Aber der Dämon lächelte nur und hob eine Hand, die Handfläche nach vorn gerichtet, und feuerte einen Energiestrahl ab, der bei Kontakt explodierte und Radditz nach hinten schleuderte.

Radditz hielt mitten in der Luft an, atmete schwer, und Griff wieder an, wobei er die Konsequenzen blindlings ignorierte. Jeder Treffer, den er einsteckte, machte ihn nur noch wütender und es wurde unwahrscheinlicher, dass er versuchen würde, eine Strategie zu entwerfen. Er begann einen wütenden Sturm von Schlägen und Tritten, denen Piccolo links und rechts auswich und langsam zurücklief, während Radditz' Zorn seine Zielgenauigkeit verschlechterte. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte Piccolo genug und schlug Radditz mit dem Ellbogen in den Nacken. Er folgte mit einem Schlag in den Magen, und Radditz krümmte sich und schnappte nach Luft. Piccolo trat ihn weg, flog schnell hinter ihn, bevor er auf dem Boden aufkommen konnte, und stoppte Radditz' Fall mit seiner Faust. Sie hingen so in der Luft, bis Piccolo Radditz auf den Boden warf. Der Saiyajin stöhnte und versuchte, wieder aufzustehen, aber versagte.

Piccolo wandte sich Goku und Tenshinhan zu, die entsetzt zusahen. „Er werde ihn gleich erledigen.", sagte er und lief auf sie zu. Sie bereiteten sich auf einen Kampf vor, von dem sie wussten, dass sie ihn nicht gewinnen konnten. „Ich habe fünf Jahre darauf gewartet, gegen dich zu kämpfen, also kann dieser vermeintliche Bruder von dir warten." Die Erde bebte, als Piccolo seine Energie konzentrierte, und sich bereit machte, auf das Duo zuzustürmen. Plötzlich sah er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung. Er versuchte sich umzudrehen, aber er war nicht schnell genug.

Radditz ist von hinten aufgesprungen, und hielt mit einem Arm Piccolos Hüfte, und mit dem anderen seinen Nacken umschlungen. „Drehe deinem Gegner niemals den Rücken zu!", zischte Radditz. „Vor allem, wenn er der tödlichsten Kriegerrasse im Universum angehört!" Er warf Piccolo über seine Schulter, und dann, als er auf den Boden krachte, landete Radditz auf ihm und bohrte sein Knie in Piccolos Rücken. Er packte mit beiden Händen Piccolos Kopf und schlug ihn auf den Boden. Beim dritten Mal schlug Piccolo zu, und als Radditz gerade zurückwich, nutzte er die Gelegenheit, um auf die Beine zu kommen. Radditz fing an, Energiesalven in seine Richtung abzufeuern und Piccolo sah sich gezwingen, sie alle wegzuschlagen. Als das Sturmfeuer weiter andauerte, sprang er in die Luft, und lud einen riesigen Energieball auf.

„Oh, das kann nicht gut sein.", murmelte Radditz, und fing an zu rennen, als Piccolo ihn vergnügt grinsend abfeuerte. Er flog in die Luft und hob seine Beine gerade, als der Ball unter ihm vorbeiflog.

„Pass auf!", schrie Goku. Er und Tenshinhan flohen, sobald der Ball der Boden berührte und mit einer unglaublichen Kraft explodierte. Radditz schaute hinunter in den Krater.

„Das war zu knapp.", sagte er und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Dann tauchte Piccolo vor ihm auf und schlug ihn zu Boden. Radditz zuckte leicht, als er Mühe hatte, seinen zerschmetterten Körper zu bewegen. „Nein...ich darf nicht besiegt werden...nicht so..." Seine Finger gruben sich in den Dreck, er hob seinen Kopf, und strengte sich an, wieder aufzustehen.

Piccolo flog auf den Boden, genau vor ihn. „Versuchst immer noch zu kämpfen, was? Du bist entschlossen, das muss ich dir lassen." Er ließ seine Knöchel knacken. „Aber du musst endlich einsehen, dass du auf keinen Fall gewinnen kannst. Oh, und danke für den Tipp – ich werde dich jetzt erledigen, nur um sicherzugehen." Er bereitete sich darauf vor, auf Radditz' Genick zu treten, als etwas mit seinem Gesicht kollidierte.

„Aagh!" Piccolo taumelte zurück und ging in Verteidigungsstellung. „Was zum–" Goku stand zwischen ihm und Radditz, mit einem düsterem Blick im Gesicht. Mit einem Schauer realisierte Piccolo, dass er diesen Blick schon einmal gesehen hat – in den Erinnerungen, die er von seinem Vater geerbt hat. Das war Gokus Gesicht, bevor er den originalen Oberteufel Piccolo getötet hat.

„Halte dich von meinem Bruder fern.", sagte Goku, und bereite sich auf das vor, was kommen würde.

„Ka...Kakarott?", krächzte Radditz, die Worte kamen langsam. „Warum? Du hast mich abgewiesen – du hast gesagt, dass du dich mir nie anschließen würdest. W-warum hilfst du mir?"

„Weil du zur Familie gehörst.", antwortete der jüngere Saiyajin. „Außerdem ist Piccolo eine größere Bedrohung als du."

Piccolo runzelte die Stirn. „Was glaubst du, was du ausrichten kannst, Goku? Du hast meine Kraft gesehen. Nicht einmal dieser 'Radditz' kann es mit mir aufnehmen. Was hast du für Chancen?"

Goku flog auf ihn zu, komplett furchtlos. „Es ist mir egal, wie stark du bist! Du musst aufgehalten werden!"

„Du kannst es ruhig versuchen!", schrie Piccolo. Goku hatte Piccolo beinahe erreicht, als er seine Hände an die Seiten seines Kopfes hob.

Radditz–ich werde dir Zeit verschaffen, um dich zu erholen! SONNENBLITZ!", schrie er. Piccolo hat diese Technik den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vorher erkannt und drehte sich in die andere Richtung, um seine Augen vor dem blendenden Lichtblitz zu schützen.

„Glaubst du, dass das funktionieren wird? Ich kenne diesen Trick–" Piccolo wurde unterbrochen, als er Tenshinhan sah, der in der selben Haltung hinter ihm stand.

„SONNENBLITZ!", wiederholte Tenshinhan. Piccolo hatte es kein zweites Mal erwartet, und dieses Mal wurde er geblendet.

„Aah! Meine Augen! Verdammt!" Seine Augen brannten unertäglich, und er packte sie, heulend vor Schmerz.

„Jetzt, Goku!", sagte Tenshinhan, und sprang direkt neben Goku. Goku legte seine Hände an die Seite und konzentrierte seine gesamte Energie, während Tenshinhan seine Hände vor sich hob, ein Dreieck formte, und einen Teil seiner Lebensenergie als Kraft verwendete.

„KA...ME...HA...ME..."

„KIKU-KANONE..."

„HAAA!", schrien sie gemeinsam, als Zwillingsstrahlen, ein helles blau und gelb, hervorbrachen und mit Piccolo zusammenstießen, wobei sie meilenweit Schockwellen aussandten.

Radditz, der mühsam wieder auf die Beine kam, war sehr erstaunt. „Was zum...sie können ihre Energie in einen Punkt konzentrieren–ihre vereinigte Kampfkraft liegt über 1000!" Eine neue Entschlossenheit überkam ihn, und er stand gerade, leicht zitternd. „Ich...bin ein Saiyajinkrieger...und ich werde nicht besiegt werden von dieser...grünen Kreatur! Mein gedächtnisloser, schlecht trainierter, lang verlorener Bruder behauptet sich in diesem Kampf." Er ballte seine Fäuste. „Warum sollte ich das nicht auch können?!" Er fing an, nach vorne zu laufen und wurde mit jedem Schritt selbstbewusster. „Kakarott! Tritt beiseite!"

„Huh?" Goku schaute sich um und sah seinen Bruder wieder auf den Beinen. „Radditz! Geht's dir gut?" Bevor Radditz antworten konnte, tauchte Piccolo aus der Staubwolke auf und sah nicht sehr mitgenommen aus. Er trat Goku mit Leichtigkeit zu Boden und schlug Tenshinhan beiseite.

„Das Spiel ist vorbei!", knurrte Piccolo und in beiden Händen Energie auf. „Versuch ruhig auszuweichen..." Er grinste. „Natürlich nur, wenn du nicht glaubst, dass du stark genug bist, um das hier zu überleben!"

„Was?! Bist du taub? Ich gehöre zum mächtigsten Volk im Universum! Nennst du mich immer noch schwach?!"

„Nein, Radditz!", schrie Goku, aber Piccolo stampfte auf seinen Rücken. „Hör...agh! Hör nicht auf ihn! Verschwinde!"

„Komm schon!", schrie Radditz. „Ich werde mit allem fertig, was du mir entgegenwirfst!

„Finden wir's heraus!" Piccolo brachte beide Hände zusammen und feuerte einen beinahe komplett weißen Energiestrahl. Radditz blieb standhaft, er war genau im Weg des Strahles, als er auf ihn zuraste.

Es gab eine weitere Explosion, als der Strahl sein Ziel traf, die alles in einer Salve von Licht und Geräuschen ertränkte. Goku schaute geschockt–Radditz hat genau in Piccolos Hände gespielt und sich wieder von seinen Emotionen kontrollieren lassen. Und, gefangen unter Piccolos Fuß, konnte Goku nichts tun, um ihm zu helfen.

Der Staub verzog sich. Jemand stand da. Aber–Goku kniff die Augen zusammen, um besser durch den Rauch sehen zu können–etwas schien nicht richtig. Der Umriss war anders... Der Rauch wurde weggeblasen und enthüllte Tenshinhan, der, mit seinen Armen vor dem Gesicht gekreuzt, vor Radditz stand, und sich so vor dem Angriff schützte.

„Was...das kann nicht sein! Verdammt!" Piccolo atmete schwer. „Diese Energieangriffe haben meine Kraft gesenkt...und Radditz lebt immer noch..."

Tenshinhan keuchte, als seine Kraft ihn verließ und er fiel nach hinten. Radditz fing ihn auf. „Warum?!", fragte er, nicht in der Lage zu verstehen. „Warum würdest du so etwas für mich tun? Du weißt, dass ich der Feind deiner gesamten Spezies bin!" Er war geschockt. Dass sein Bruder ihn rettet, war eine Sache, aber dieser Erdling...

Tenshinhan lächelte und hustete Blut. „Weil...du Gokus Bruder bist...er ist der beste Kerl, den ich kenne, also...kannst du nicht nur böse sein...oder?" Sein Körper verkrampfte sich und er schloss die Augen.

„Tenshinhan!", schrie Goku und hielt eine Hand aus in die Richtung seines Freundes. „Halte durch! Gib nicht auf!"

„Es ist zu spät, Kakarott.", sagte Radditz ruhig. „Er ist von uns gegangen." Er legte Tenshinhan auf den Boden, und stand dann auf, um sich Piccolo zuzuwenden. „Das war ein mächtiger Angriff–er muss dich ziemlich viel Kraft gekostet haben." Er nahm langsam eine Kampfhaltung ein. „Auch wenn es unklug war, hat mir der Mut von Kakarotts Freund endlich die Möglichkeit gegeben, diesen Kampf zu beenden. Er dauert sowieso schon viel zu lang."

Piccolo trat Goku weg und schaute dann wütend auf Radditz. Beide waren verletzt, Blut tropfte aus kleinen Schnittwunden, Schrammen und Kratzern auf ihren Körpern, die Kleidung zerrissen, die Rüstung zerbrochen. Es war eine reine Vermutung, ob Piccolo immer noch stärker war. Radditz warf sich nach vor, prallte mit Piccolo zusammen und drückten ihre Hände gegeneinander.

Sie rangen miteinander und zwangen all ihre Kräfte nach vorn, gruben mit ihren Füßen Krater in den Boden, Adern traten auf ihren Stirnen hervor. Piccolo stoß langsam nach vorn, seine prasselnde Energie drohte, Radditz zu überwältigen. Radditz' Knie begannen, sich zu beugen und er wurde nach unten und zurück gezwungen. Piccolo fing an, seine Hände zu zerquetschen, und kleine Energiefunken schnitten sich in Radditz' Haut. Bilder erschienen seinen Gedanken, als sich seine Augen schlossen, beinahe abgefunden mit seinem Schicksal. Saiyajins lachten ihn aus. Sein Vater wies ihn ab. Hatten sie recht? Er war zu schwach, um sich selbst zu retten. Er hat das verdient. Unerwartet fuhren die Bilder fort, diesmal anders. Kakarott kommt zu seiner Rettung. Der Erdling opfert sein Leben. Wieder, sein Vater Bardock. Aber jetzt hat er es gemerkt. Er sah den Blick in Bardocks Gesicht als das, was er wirklich war: eine Herausforderung. Die anderen Saiyajins würden nur recht haben, wenn er verlieren würde.

Radditz öffnete blitzartig seine Augen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und zwang sich auf die Beine. Er griff tief in sich hinein und fand Reserven, von denen er nie wusste, dass er sie hatte. Piccolo schaute ihn böse an und konnte es nicht verstehen.

„Du...kannst nicht gewinnen!", schrie Radditz, drückte mit all seiner Kraft und schleuderte Piccolo mit einer Welle reiner Kraft weg. Der Dämon stürzte durch die Luft, vollkommen verwirrt, seine Knochen gebrochen.

Stille trat ein. Radditz holte tief Luft. „Es ist vorbei..." Er taumelte nach vorn, einen schmerzvollen Schritt nach dem anderen, und blieb vor Piccolos liegendem Körper stehen. Langsam hob er eine Hand. „Ich werde nicht den selben Fehler wie du machen. Ein Kampf ist nicht gewonnen, bis man nicht das Leben aus seinem Gegner gequetscht hat." Bevor er aber den finalen Schlag landen konnte, spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Stopp.", befahl Goku ihm. Der gefährliche Blick war wieder in seinen Augen.

„Was?! Kakarott, bist du verrückt geworden?", stotterte Radditz.

„Heute stirbt niemand mehr." Goku blieb standhaft. „Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass du ihn tötest. Ich will keine Gewalt anwenden müssen, aber wenn ich es tun würde, hättest du nicht genug Energie übrig, um zurückzuschlagen."

Radditz stand eine qualvoll lange Zeit da. Endlich senkte er seine Hand. „Verdammt, Kakarott. Diese Welt...sie hat dich weich gemacht. Er hat deinen Freund getötet! Ist dir das egal?"

„Natürlich ist es mir nicht egal! Aber auf der Erde haben wir diese Dinger namens Dragonballs. Wir können sie benutzen, um uns jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen–wie, Tote wiederzubeleben."

„Man...man kann sich jeden Wunsch erfüllen lassen? Du könntest unsterblich sein! Du könntest unendliche Macht haben...und du denkst nur an ihn?", fragte Radditz geschockt.

Scheinbar aus dem Nichts sprach eine raue Stimme. „Jeden Wunsch sagst du? Unsterblichkeit? Unendliche Macht?" Sie lachte, und Goku bemerkte, dass sie aus Radditz' Scouter kam. „Das finde ich gut..."

Radditz schluckte. „Ve...Vegeta..."

* * *

_Und hier noch ein paar Kampfkräfte, für die, die es interessiert._

_Goku - 416  
Tenshinhan - 250  
Piccolo - 1800  
Radditz - 1500_


	4. Kapitel 4: Der Saiyajin von der Erde

**Kapitel 4: Der Saiyajin von der Erde**

„Also, diese 'Dragonballs' können jeden Wunsch erfüllen?" Vegetas Stimme jagte Radditz einen Schauer über den Rücken–sein Hunger nach Macht zeigte sich in jedem Wort. „Stellt es euch vor: die unsterblichen Saiyajins, Herrscher des Universums!"

Radditz zwang sich zu lächeln. Es war eine aufregende Aussicht, aber aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich trotzdem unwohl. „Ja...wir wären unaufhaltbar–eine Ewigkeit des Kampfes!"

Vegeta lachte. „Ah, Radditz...was meinst du mit 'wir'? Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass _du_ die Unsterblichkeit verdienst?"

„W-was?"

„Du wurdest von einer Kreatur mit einer Kampfkraft von unter 2000 besiegt, und du musstest dich auf deinen lachhaft schwachen Bruder und einen der lächerlichen Einwohner dieses Planeten verlassen, um zu überleben." Seine Stimme wurde wütend. „Du entehrst die Saiyajins! Wenn wir auf diesem Planeten ankommen, werden du und Kakarott zusammen mit den anderen Insekten steben–und dann werde ich über alles Leben herrschen! Genieße dein letztes Jahr, du jämmerlicher Versager!" Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen.

Radditz sank auf die Knie, Verzweiflung füllte seine Gedanken. „Wie...wie kann er nur einen anderen Saiyajin verraten?" Er schlug auf den Boden und hinterließ einen metergroßen Krater. „Ich habe den Kampf _gewonnen_, verdammt! Ich...ich muss von diesem Planeten runter!" Er stand auf, nur um festzustellen, dass ihn seine Kraft endlich verließ und er zusammenbrach. Goku, der neben ihm stand, fing ihn auf, bevor er auf dem Boden aufkam, und stützte ihn an seiner Schulter ab.

„Hey...Radditz! Was ist los? Du klangst aufgebracht.."

„Kakarott, wir müssen diesen Planeten sofort verlassen!" Radditz schaute zu seinem Bruder hoch. „Die anderen beiden Saiyajins, sie werden hierher kommen–sie werden ungefähr ein Jahr brauchen–und sie werden jedes Lebewesen auf dem Planeten töten und dann eure Dragondinger benutzen, um sich Unsterblichkeit zu wünschen.

„Sie werden uns auch töten? Haben sie keine Loyalität oder Ehre?"

„Anscheinend..." Radditz hustete, ein Blutrinnsal lief von seinem Mund an sein Kinn. „...nicht."

„Nun, egal was wir machen, du brauchst ärztliche Hilfe. Ich hole nur Tenshinhans Körper und–" Goku schaute sich um, aber er konnte den Körper nicht sehen. „ –was? Ich sehe ihn nirgendwo. Vielleicht...ließ ihn jemand verschwinden? Gott, oder so jemand? Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Darum mache ich mir später Sorgen. Er sammelte seine Kräfte, um Radditz' Gewicht zu tragen, und flog in die Luft. „Jindujun!"

* * *

„..und das ist die ganze Geschichte.", sagte Goku. Er saß auf einer der Couchs im Kame Haus, mit seinem vier Jahre alten Sohn auf seinem Schoß. Gegenüber von ihm saßen Bulma, Krillin, Muten Roshi, Lunch und Chao-Zu (mit dem er sich auf dem Rückweg getroffen hat). Radditz lag bewusstlos neben Goku, und Lunch (momentan in ihrer schüchternen, blauhaarigen Persönlichkeit) hat fürsorglich ein Handtuch unter ihn gelegt, damit er nicht mehr auf die Couch blutete.

„Ich...kann nicht glauben, dass Tenshinhan tot ist...", schluchzte Chao-Zu, seine Schultern zitterten unkontrollierbar.

„Keine Sorge, Kleiner.", antwortete Goku. „Wir holen ihn zurück. Aber es wird eine Weile dauern, die Dragonballs zu sammeln. Im Moment müssen wir versuchen, uns zu überlegen, was wir gegen diese beiden anderen Saiyajins unternehmen werden."

Krillin schnippte mit den Fingern. „Vielleicht könnten wir Piccolo fragen, ob er uns hilft!" Alle schauten ihn verwirrt an. „Kommt schon, denkt mal drüber nach! Wenn er so stark ist, wie du sagst, ist er vielleicht unsere größte Hilfe, die Saiyajins zu besiegen. Und warum sollte er uns nicht helfen? Wenn die Erde zerstört wird, kann er nicht über sie herrschen, oder? Also ist es im Interesse aller, gegen sie zu kämpfen."

Roshi nickte. „Du hast vielleicht recht–" Er wunde von dem Summen eines Motors draußen unterbrochen. Ein paar Sekunden später wurde die Tür geöffnet, und ein kleiner, etwas dicker Mann mit einem Katana trat ein.

„Yajirobi?", fragte Bulma. „Hey, lange nicht gesehen...also, was machst du hier?"

„Hey, schön, euch zu sehen und so, aber Meister Quitte hat gesagt, dass Gott dich sehen möchte, Krillin–und er hat gesagt, dass du diesen Yamchu-Typen mitbringen sollst. Yajirobi zeigte auf Krillin und sah etwas gelangweilt aus.

„Äh, warum–", fing Krillin an zu fragen.

„Oh ja.", fuhr Yajirobi fort, und ignorierte ihn. „Ich hab auch eine Nachricht von Tenshinhan. Er sagt, dass er besonderes Training im Jenseits bekommen wird, oder, äh, sowas...also holt ihn nicht zurück, bis das Jahr rum ist. Oh, und er hat gesagt, dass er nicht will, das Chao-Zu gegen die Saiyajins kämpft."

„Was?" Chao-Zu stand auf. „Warum nicht?"

„Äh, irgendwas wegen...wirklich stark...will nicht, dass du stirbst, du wurdest schon einmal wiederbelebt, deshalb wird es nicht wieder funktionieren...so ein Zeug." Yajirobi drehte sich um, ging aus der Tür raus und sprang in sein Schwebe-Auto. „Nun, man sieht sich...Ich hab etwas Nettes im Ofen."

„Warte!" Goku stand auf und rannte zur Tür raus. „Yajirobi, hast du eine Magische Bohne übrig?"

„Äh..." Yajirobi kramte in seinen Taschen rum. „Ich hab jetzt keine für diesen Anlass mitgebracht, aber normalerweise hab ich irgendwo ein oder zwei...aha." Er holte eine kleine, graue Bohne hervor und warf sie zu Goku. „Ist das alles, wofür ich heutzutage gut bin? Nachrichten und Magische Bohnen bringen?", grummelte er, als er davonflog.

Goku ging wieder rein, kniete sich neben Radditz hin und steckte die Bohne in seinen Mund. Er drückte zwei Finger an Radditz' Kehle, damit er schluckt, und nach ein paar Sekunden öffneten sich Radditz' Augen.

„Wa..." Er setzte sich auf und schaute auf seinen unverletzten Körper. „Ich bin geheilt?" Die Menschen im Raum wichen ein wenig zurück, als er sich bewegte, vor allem die, die seine enorme Aura spüren konnten.

„Jepp." Goku grinste. „Das ist eine Magische Bohne. Iss sie, und alle deine Wunden werden geheilt. Nett, oder?"

Radditz stand auf. „Ich weiß deine Hilfe zu schätzen, aber ich werde jetzt mein Schiff holen und den Planeten verlassen. Ich würde dir raten, mit mir zu kommen, außer du hast einen Todeswunsch." Er nahm eine Fernsteuerung aus seiner Rüstung. Als das passierte, spürte Lunch ein Kitzeln in ihrer Nase. _Oh, und los geht's... _dachte sie.

„Ha..."

„Ich werde es einfach von hier aus aktivieren und herfliegen lassen...kann den verdammten Knopf nicht finden, ich verwechsle sie immer...", murmelte Radditz und hörte nicht das tiefe Einatmen.

„Ha..."

„Ah, da–genau neben der Notbremse und dem Selbstzerstörungsknopf auf der anderen Seite." Sein Finger schwebte über dem Knopf.

„–TSCHI!" Lunchs Niesen, ein Niesen epischen Ausmaßes, führte dazu, dass Radditz leicht zuckte, und sein Finger leicht nach links versetzt einen Knopf drückte.

Seine Augen weiteten sich geschockt. „Nein...das..." Er starrte Lunch an, die sich in ihre blonde, aggressive Persönlichkeit verwandelt hat. „Du Idiot! Weißt du überhaupt, was du getan hast?!", schrie Radditz sie an. „Dank dir habe ich die Selbstzerstörung an meinem Schiff aktiviert! Jetzt komme ich nicht von diesem Planeten runter, außer eure primitive kleine Spezies hat irgendwie interstellare Reisemöglichkeiten entwickelt, was ich bezweifle!"

„Oh, tut mir _wirklich_ Leid!", schrie Lunch zurück und holte scheinbar aus dem Nichts ein Maschinengewehr hervor. „Der große, harte Alienkrieger kommt nicht mit einem Nieser klar, und jetzt ist es _meine_ Schuld? Fahr zur Hölle!" Sie eröffnete das Feuer, und Radditz schlug die Kugeln beiseite, während die anderen Menschen sich hinter der Couch versteckten.

„Nur zu! Mach mich noch wütender! Das wird dir richtig gut tun!" Er hob eine Faust, bemerkte dann aber, dass Goku ihn anschaute. Er rang mit sich selbst und senkte endlich seine Hand. „Du bist den Ärger nicht wert.", grummelte er. „Aber wenn Kakarott nicht hier wäre, würde ich wenigstens irgendein Exempel statuieren. Komm mir nicht in die Quere, Weib."

„Hmph." Lunch verschränkte die Arme. „Ich hab keine Angst vor dir!" Sie stürmte davon.

„Hehehe...entschuldige bitte..." Goku nahm Radditz beiseite. „Aber, äh, ich glaube ,wir müssen wieder zum Thema kommen. Wenn dein Schiff kaputt ist, glaubst du, dass du meins nehmen könntest?", fragte er und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Das in dem du hergeschickt wurdest?" Radditz schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du bist wahrscheinlich bis zum ersten Vollmond dort geblieben, und hast es dann zerstört, als du dich verwandelt hast." Er wusste natürlich nicht, dass Gokus Adoptivgroßvater, Son Gohan, ihn gefunden hat, bevor das passiert ist–und Goku war zu klein, um sich genau daran zu erinnern.

„Äh, Vollmond? Verwandelt?" Goku blinzelte. „Hab ich was verpasst?"

„Oh, komm schon, das kannst du nicht vergessen haben!" Radditz schaute ihn an. „Du weißt doch sicherlich, dass sich die volle Kraft eines Saiyajins nur im Vollmond zeigt...warte...dein Schwanz! Was ist mit ihm passiert!

„Er wurde vor langer Zeit abgeschnitten, damit ihn die Leute nicht greifen können." Goku sah nachdenklich aus. „Aber...das klingt etwas vertraut...beschreibe mir bitte, was genau passiert."

Radditz seufzte. „Gut. Wenn es sein muss...wenn ein Saiyajin in den Vollmond sieht–ich fange jetzt nicht mit dem Wissenschaftlichen an–verwandelt er sich in eine riesige, primatenartige Kreatur."

„Ein...ein riesiges Monster?"

„Ja! Gibt es damit ein Problem?!", blaffte Radditz ihn an.

Goku fühlte sich plötzlich kalt und leer. „Dann...darum hat mein Großvater mir gesagt, nie in den Vollmond zu schauen...und das Monster, das ihn zerquetscht hat...war ich..." Er wurde still, sein Gesicht war komplett emotionslos.

„Ka...Kakarott?", fragte Radditz vorsichtig. Sein Bruder reagierte nicht. „Geht es..."

„Nein...es...es geht schon." Goku schniefte ein wenig, blinzelte ein paar Mal und schaffte es, seine Augen daran zu hindern, sich mit Tränen zu füllen. „Es geht mir gut. Ich brauchte nur ein paar Sekunden...w-wie ich gesagt habe, wir haben größere Dinge, um die wir uns Sorgen machen müssen. Also–wir haben festgestellt, dass du nicht von diesem Planeten runterkommst. Also kannst du entweder hier darauf warten, dass sie anderen Saiyajins kommen und dich töten, oder du kannst das Jahr, das uns noch bleibt nutzen, um dich vorzubereiten, gegen sie zu kämpfen. Es gibt eine Menge starker Kämpfer auf dieser Welt–wenn sie hier ankommen, werden wir bereit sein. Die einzige Frage ist, wirst du uns helfen?" Er streckte seine Hand aus.

Mit nur einem Moment des Zögerns, nahm Radditz sie. „Es sieht nicht so aus, als hätte ich eine Wahl, oder? Als ein wahrer Krieger werde ich nicht ohne einen Kampf untergehen."

„Alles klar!" Ein riesiges Grinsen formte sich in Gokus Gesicht. Er hob Gohan vom Boden auf, auf dem der Junge herumwanderte. „Ich werde den Jungen zu Hause absetzen und dann zu Gott fliegen! Krillin – hol Yamchu und trefft uns dort. Über dem Quittenturm, ok?

„Verstanden." Krillin sprang auf und streckte sich. „Ist schon eine Weile her, seit ich einen echten Kampf hatte." Goku ging zur Tür, aber bevor Radditz ging, nahm er seinen Scouter ab und legte ihn auf den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes.

„Huh? Warum lässt du den hier?", fragte Bulma.

„Weil ich gesehen habe, dass es möglich ist, Kampfkräfte ohne einen zu spüren–und ich werde lernen wie. Es scheint mir viel vorteilhafter zu sein, als sich auf ein Stück Technologie zu verlassen. Ich hab mir gedacht, er würde euch mehr bringen als mir." Er machte sich auf, Goku zu folgen. „Und hör auf, mich anzustarren!", blaffte er Lunch an, die in ihren schüchternen Persönlichkeit aus dem anderen Zimmer auftauchte.

„Jindujun!", rief der jüngere Saiyajin und sprang auf sie auf, als sie ankam. Radditz, der das Haus verließ, schwebte neben ihm.

„Merkwürdig, diese Wolke von dir. Kannst du nicht mit unter eigener Kraft fliegen?", fragte er.

„Doch, schon." Goku zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber Jindujun ist schneller. Wollen wir losfliegen?"

„Du fliegst voraus.", sagte Radditz mit einem Funken Sarkasmus, und die Saiyajins flogen in Richtung Horizont.

* * *

_Und schon das nächste Kapitel. Bin ehrlich gesagt erstaunt, dass wir schon die 300 Views geknackt haben._  
_Vielen Dank dafür._


	5. Kapitel 5: Vorbereitung

**Kapitel 5: Vorbereitung**

Goku und Radditz setzten ihren Flug nach Gokus Zuhause am Berg Paozu fort. Gokus Sohn Gohan, der von seinem Vater in den Armen getragen wurde, fand endlich den Mut, zu sprechen, nachdem er fast den ganzen Tag nur still zugehört hatte.

„Papa...ist er mein Onkel?", fragte der Junge. „Du hast gesagt, er wäre dein Bruder..."

„Hm?" Goku schaute zu seinem Sohn hinunter. „Nun, ich schätze schon. Ja! Sag Onkel Radditz Hallo. Gohan lächelte nervös und winkte.

„Hi, Onkel Radditz!"

„Hmph." Raditz machte ein finsteres Gesicht und drehte sich weg. „In seinem Alter wäre ein Saiyajinkind schon losgeschickt worde., um einen abgelegenen Planeten zu erobern."

„Du weißt wirklich, wie man die Stimmung tötet, oder?", murmelte Goku und streichelte Gohan am Kopf. „Ist schon gut, Gohan–Radditz hat nur schlechte Laune, weil er von Piccolo vermöbelt wurde."

Radditz wollte etwas erwidern–so etwas wie 'Zum letzten Mal, ich habe diesen grünen Freak besiegt!'–aber etwas anderes schwirrte ihm durch den Kopf. „Kakarott...du hast mir angeboten, dass ich dein Schiff benutzen kann, als wir in dem Inselhaus miteinander gesprochen haben."

„Ja, und?"

„Es klang so, als wolltest du nicht gehen–mich einfach verschwinden und dich hier lassen. Warum würdest du zurückbleiben wollen und dich den Angreifern stellen und mich fliehen lassen?"

„Weil das jetzt mein Zuhause ist." Goku schaute Radditz an, sein Gesicht offen und ehrlich. „Ich kann nicht einfach meine Freunde und Familie zurücklassen–ganz zu Schweigen davon, dass die gesamte Menschheit ausradiert werden würde."

„Wie weit ist es nur gekommen, wenn ein gedächtnis- und schwanzloser, unterklassiger Abtrünniger mehr Ehre hat, als der Prinz unseres Volkes?", grummelte Radditz und beendete die Konversation.

Die Minuten krochen in Stille vorbei. Die Berge zeigten sich in der Ferne.

„Also...wirst du mich weiterhin Kakarott nennen, oder was?

* * *

„Nun, ich bin nur froh, dass du vernünftig genug warst, Gohan von diesem ganzen Gekämpfe fernzuhalten.", sagte Chi-Chi und hielt ihren Sohn ganz nahe bei sich. „Aber es ist alles so schwer zu glauben! Ich meine...du kommst aus den Weltall? Bist du sicher?"

„Schau, ich würde wegen so etwas nicht lügen.", grummelte Radditz. „Und wie du vielleicht am Zustand meiner Rüstung sehen kannst, war heute nicht gerade ein sehr guter Tag für mich, daher habe ich keine Lust darauf, mit dir darüber zu streiten. Jetzt werden wir die Kämpfer dieser Welt in einem Hauptquartier von irgendeinem Wächter treffen."

„Ja, Gott.", unterbrach Goku. „Erinnerst du dich an ihn, vom Großen Turnier, Chi-Chi? Er ist Piccolos gute Seite." Er winkte. „Ich werde zum Abendessen wieder da sein!" Er sprang auf die wartende Jindujun, und Radditz folgte ihm in die Luft.

„Pass auf dich auf.", flüsterte Chi-Chi, und machte sich plötzlich Sorgen um die Sicherheit ihres Mannes. Gohan, der hinter ihr stand, winkte.

„Tschüss, Onkel Radditz!", rief er. Chi-Chi runzelte die Stirn. Dieser außerirdischer Bruder von Goku sollte sich besser von ihrem kleinen Jungen fernhalten, sonst gibt es Ärger...

* * *

Während sie sich auf den Weg zu Gottes Palast machten, kam Goku ein Gedanke. „Hey, Radditz–wirst du deine Rüstung reparieren lassen?"

„Irgendwann sicher.", antwortete sein Bruder. „Aber zuerst müssen wir uns mit den Kämpfern dieses Planeten treffen und uns einen Plan überlegen."

„Was gibt's da zu planen?", fragte Goku, und flog schneller, da er sich jetzt nicht um Gohan Sorgen machen musste. „Wir werden das kommende Jahr trainieren und wenn sie hier ankommen, gegen sie kämpfen. Ganz einfach."

„Das stimmt, aber wir müssen immer noch wissen, wen wir haben, jeden Vorteil, hinsichtlich des Kampfortes, und was für Trainingseinrichtungen diese Welt hat."

„Schätze schon. Außerdem müssen wir sicherstellen, dass jeder weiß, was hier vor sich geht."

Sie brauchten nicht lange, um den Palast zu erreichen, und sahen, dass Yajirobi, Krillin und Yamchu auf sie warteten. Kurz darauf kam Gott heraus, um sie zu treffen.

„Ich habe die jüngsten Ereignisse beobachtet,", sagte er. „und es schmerzt mich, zu wissen, dass so ein schreckliches Unheil bald auf der Erde landen wird. Seid ihr alle mit der Situation vertraut?"

Yamchu nickte. „Ja, Krillin hat es mir auf dem Weg hierher gesagt. Das ist also Gokus Bruder?"

„Warum fragt das jeder?!", blaffte Radditz ihn an. „Sehe ich etwa nicht aus wie er, oder was?"

„Hey, nichts für ungut!" Yamchu wich bei Radditz' Blick unfreiwillig zurück.

Krillin ergriff das Wort. „Nun, was uns jetzt helfen würde, wäre, wenn Radditz uns mehr über diese anderen beiden Saiyajins erzählt. Wir könnten wirklich Informationen brauchen, mit was wir es zu tun haben."

„In Ordnung." Radditz trat nach vorne und stellte sich vor die anderen. „Ich fürchte, es sind alles schlechte Nachrichten. Die beiden anderen Saiyajins übertreffen meine Stärke bei weitem–selbst die des Dämonen, gegen den ich heute gekämpft habe...Piccolo, oder?"

„Das klingt beunruhigend...", murmelte Gott. „In einem Jahr werden wir dem Doppelten deiner Stärke gegenübertreten, und mehr..."

Radditz runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaube, ich habe das Ausmaß ihrer Überlegenheit noch nicht ganz klar gemacht. Einer von ihnen–ein großer brutaler namens Nappa–ist alleine mehr als doppelt so stark wie ich."

„Wow...also sollten wir uns vor ihm in Acht nehmen?", fragte Goku und versuchte sich vorzustellen, gegen einen Gegner zu kämpfen, der doppelt so stark ist, wie Radditz–halb nervös, halb aufgeregt.

„Ich fürchte nicht. Seht ihr, der andere–Vegeta, der Prinz aller Saiyajins–seine Kraft ist mehr als _zehn Mal_ so groß wie meine.

„W-was?" Krillin fing an, zu zittern. „Das kann nicht sein! Wir sind verloren..." Yajirobi fing an, sich davonzuschleichen, er spürte, dass dieser Kampf nichts für ihn wäre, aber Yamchu hielt ihn an seinem Hemd fest.

„Hey! Lass mich los!", jammerte der Samurai.

„Auf keinen Fall!" Yamchu hielt ihn weiter fest. „Du verschwindest hier nicht so einfach, du kleiner Feigling."

„Nun...die Chancen stehen nicht gerade gut für uns...", sagte Gott und lehnte sich an seinen Stab. „Trotzdem werde ich tun, was ich kann. Krillin–Yamchu–Yajirobi–Ich biete euch mein Training an. Goku habe ich nichts mehr beizubringen und ich bezweifle, dass Radditz Training von jemandem wie mir benötigt."

„In der Tat." Radditz wandte sich Goku zu. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir zusammen trainieren. Es gibt einige Punkte in der Saiyajin-Physiologie, mit denen du nicht vertraut bist, die dir vielleicht dabei helfen, deine Kraft zu erhöhen." Er verdrängte sämtliche Furcht aus seinen Gedanken. Es gab nur noch den bevorstehenden Kampf.

„Klingt gut! Fangen wir gleich morgen an. Willst du die Nacht in meinem Haus verbringen?"

„Nein, danke." Radditz schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich denke, du solltest warten, und heute die Situation deiner Familie erklären–meine Anwesenheit könnte die Situation verschlimmern. Auf jeden Fall hat dieses Inselhaus, in dem wir vorher waren, eine größere Auswahl an Kleidung, aus der ich wählen kann, bis meine Rüstung repariert ist." Diese Logik schien Goku nicht Grund genug für Radditz zu sein, sich dafür zu entscheiden, bei einer Gruppe komplett Fremder zu bleiben, aber Goku war nicht der hinterfragende Typ, deshalb ließ er es sein.

„Äh, okay." Goku zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin sicher, dass es ihnen nichts ausmacht."

Radditz schwebte einige Zentimeter in der Luft. „Und Kakarott, triff mich morgen in der Wüste in der Nähe deines Hauses. Und fliege unter eigener Kraft dorthin."

„Was? Aber Jindujun ist schneller, das hab ich doch gesagt–außerdem ist Fliegen anstrengend..."

„Das ist der Punkt. Du musst selbstständig werden. Aus dem selben Grund werde ich meinen Scouter nicht benutzen, und lernen, Energien ohne ihn zu spüren." Er flog davon und verschwand nach ein paar Sekunden.

Goku wandte sich Gott zu. „Vielleicht solltest du deine Telepathie benutzen und das Kame Haus kontaktieren–damit Radditz sie nicht vollkommen überrascht."

„Das wäre weise.", antwortete Gott. „Ich werde auch Piccolo kontaktieren–wie bereits gesagt wurde, würde er es sich sicherlich nicht wünschen, dass die Erde zerstört wird, und seine Hilfe könnte sehr von Vorteil sein."

„Ja, gute Idee." Goku rannte zum Rand des Palastes und sprang herab, fing sich in der Luft und flog nach Hause. Er flog so lang er konnte ohne Jindujun, bis er endlich keine Energie mehr hatte und sie rief.

* * *

Die zwei Saiyajins trafen sich am Morgengrauen in der Wüste, links von ihnen lagen die Berge. Radditz trug eine Kampfkunstuniform der Schildkrötenschule und grummelte die ganze Zeit, wie würdelos er aussah. „Also, wie war's im Kame Haus?", fragte Goku.

Radditz runzelte die Stirn, was beinahe sein Standartgesichtsausdruck wurde. „Versuche dir einen galaktischen Krieger vorzustellen, Eroberer von Planeten, der am Tisch sitzt und mit mehreren Erdlingen zu Abend isst. Dann verdopple die Peinlichkeit."

„So schlimm, was?" Goku zeigte ein Ich-Bin-Unschuldig-Grinsen, als ob das irgendwie seine Schuld wäre. „Aheh...tut mit Leid..."

„Der alte hat hat jedes Mal gezittert, al s ich mich ihm näherte–ich bin mir fast sicher, dass er meine Energie spüren konnte." Er legte seine Hand auf die Stirn, als ob ihn selbst die Erinnerung ärgern würde. „Und die Frau mit den zwei Persönlichkeiten...die blonde versuchte ständig, sich mit mir anzulegen, und es brauchte meine gesamte Willenskraft, um ihr nicht einfach den Kopf abzureißen. Aus der schüchternen wurde ich überhaupt nicht schlau. Menschen sind wirklich seltsame Kreaturen. Meistens ist es unmöglich herauszufinden, was sie die ganze Zeit denken."

„Ja, das habe ich auch immer gedacht." Goku erinnerte sich an seine Vergangenheit. „Ich schätze, das erklärt, warum die Leute immer gedacht haben, dass ich dumm war–es lag einfach daran, dass ich ein Saiyajin bin."

„Nein, du bist ein Saiyajin _und_ ein Idiot." Radditz verschränkte die Arme. „Also, wollen wir unser Training beginnen?"

Goku nickte, dehnte seine Muskeln und bereitete sich mental vor. „Fangen wir an!"

* * *

_Und es geht weiter. Ihr könnt mir natürlich wie immer schreiben, wie ihr die Story bisher findet._


	6. Kapitel 6: Ankunft

**Kapitel 6: Ankunft**

Das Training mit Radditz war unvorstellbar heftig. Sein ganzes Lebens lang hat sich Goku angetrieben und wurde von anderen angetrieben, um seine Grenzen zu überkommen und neue Stufen seiner Stärke zu erreichen. Aber das war etwas ganz Neues. Radditz war, anders als die meisten anderen Verbündeten von Goku, weniger ein Kampfsportler sondern mehr ein Soldat. Seine Friss-Oder-Stirb-Einstellung bedeutete, dass, wenn eine Trainingseinheit Goku bewegungsunfähig zurückließ, Radditz ohne ihn sein Training fortsetzt, und ihm sagte, dass er zurückkommen sollte, wenn er all seine Knochen wieder zusammengeflickt hat.

Ein Großteil dieser Brutalität kam von der Tatsache, dass Radditz wusste, und sich davon einen Vorteil verschaffte, dass Saiyajins nach jeder Verletzung stärker zurückkehren. Diese Eigenschaft wurde stark genutzt–sie nahmen einen Beutel Magische Bohnen mit, kämpften, bis sie halbtot waren, aßen eine Bohne, um sich zu heilen, und fingen wieder an.

Nach ein paar Wochen brachte Goku Gohan mit, um zuzusehen–er gefragt, wo sein Papa und Onkel den ganzen Tag sind, und Chi-Chi erlaubte ihm, sie zu sehen, solange er immer seine Lehrbücher mitnimmt.

Goku brach nach einem harten Trainingstag neben seinem Sohn zusammen. „Wie geht's dir, Kleiner?", fragte er und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar. Er hat gemerkt, dass Gohan den beiden Saiyajins mit großen Augen zugesehen hat, als sie in unglaublichen Geschwindigkeiten miteinander kämpften und ihr Schläge durch das Tal hallten.

„Papa...werde ich groß und stark wie du sein, wenn ich groß bin?", fragte Gohan.

„Wenn du hart arbeitest und viel trainierst, sicher.", antwortete Goku und lächtelte ein bisschen. „Aber denk daran, deine Mutter will nicht, dass du ein Kämpfer wirst." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie will nicht, dass du verletzt wirst–und ich kann es ihr nicht verdenken, es ist gefährlich."

„Das ist nicht fair!", schmollte Gohan. „Warum kann ich nicht schlau und stark gleichzeitig sein?" Er schaute fragend nach oben. „Dann wären du und Mama beide glücklich, oder?"

Goku lachte. „Nun, das ist schwieriger, als du vielleicht denkst. Auf jeden Fall sollte ich jetzt weitermachen. Radditz sieht ungeduldig aus." Er sprang auf und ging zu seinem Bruder. „Toller Junge.", sagte er. „Er möchte auch kämpfen, aber seine Mutter lässt ihn nicht."

„Was für eine Verschwendung.", stellte Radditz fest und beobachtete Gohan. „Seine Saiyajinherkunft könnte aus ihm einen großen Krieger machen–und wir brauchen jeden Vorteil, den wir kriegen können."

„Ganz außer Frage" Goku verschränkte seine Arme. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er mal ein großartiger Kämpfer werden könnte, aber er ist ein vier Jahre altes Kind. Er begibt sich auf keinen Fall in einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod."

„Trainiere ihn wenigstens ein bisschen." Radditz zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß, was für Kämpfe er vielleicht als Erwachsener bestreiten muss, und überhaupt, wenn die anderen Saiyajins ankommen, steht die gesamte Welt auf dem Spiel. Wenn wir verlieren, stirbt er. Ich nehme an, du möchtest sicher nicht, dass _das_ deinem Sohn passiert, oder?" Er hob eine Augenbraue.

Goku seufzte. „...Gut. Ich werde ihn etwas trainieren. Aber er wird nicht kämpfen, außer, wenn es unbedingt nötig ist, verstanden?" Radditz nickte. „Gut.", fuhr Goku fort. „Und wir müssen sicherstellen, dass Chi-Chi nichts davon erfährt. Er ist so ein kluger Junge, dass er, lange bevor wir fertig sind, seine Hausaufgaben gemacht hat, also...werden wir ihn jeden Tag trainieren, sobald er damit fertig ist. Dann wird für Chi-Chi alles normal erscheinen."

„Du kümmerst dich darum." Radditz hob einen Stein vom Boden auf. „Ich muss etwas testen." Er warf ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung seines Handgelenkes auf Gohan.

„Radditz, was machst du–" Goku wollte ihn abfangen, aber Radditz hielt ihn zurück.

„Sieh hin.", sagte ihm sein Bruder.

Der Stein flog genau auf Gohans Kopf zu. In der letzten Sekunde bemerkte er ihn, und seine Augen verengten sich. Es gab einen Lichtblitz und der Stein löste sich in Luft auf.

„Ich wusste es!" Radditz grinste. „Der Junge hat große Kräfte. Wir müssen ihm nur beibringen, wie er sie nutzen kann." Goku nickte–Gohans Kraft war fast so groß, wie die von Radditz, als er auf der Erde ankam. Vielleicht würde das einfacher werden, als er dachte.

* * *

Nachdem ihr Training ungefähr sechs Monate lief, fuhr Bulma, die Radditz' neue Rustung fertiggestellt hatte, zum Kame Haus–sie sagte, dass die alte Rüstung zu zerstört war, um sie komplett zu reparieren, daher hat sie einfach die Teile und die schützende Technologie in diese eingearbeitet. Er nahm sie mit einem gemurmelten, etwas gezwungenen Dank an. Sie bestand aus einer schwarzen Leggings und einem Unterhemd, einem gepanzerten Oberteil, seinen alten Schuhen und Armschonern. Bulma hatte die Schulter- und Beinplatten weggelassen, da sie für sie zu unhandlich waren–außerdem endete beinahe jede Kampfsimulation, die sie durchgelaufen ist, damit, dass sie kaputt gingen. Jetzt, da sie eine Rüstung angefertigt hat, konnte sie sie in Massen produzieren, deshalb trug Radditz sie zum Training, und sobald er eine ruiniert hatte, nahm er einfach die nächste. Natürlich hat Bulma ihn immer wieder wegen seiner 'Unachtsamkeit' angemeckert, aber sie war im Grunde ein guter Mensch, und hat sich nie geweigert, neue herzustellen. Radditz wusste, dass, wenn er die Erdenfrau wegen ihrem ständigen gejammere entzweibrechen würde, er keine neue Rüstungen bekommen würde, deswegen schaffte er es fürs Erste, seine Wut im Zaum zu halten.

Während die Zeit verstrich, verbesserten sich Gokus Flugfähigkeiten bis zu dem Punkt, an dem er Gohan Jinujun benutzen ließ, Radditz' Spürsinn von Energien hat sich entwickelt, bis er fast so gut war, wie der der anderen menschlichen Kämpfer. Gohan, der in einer von Gokus alten Schildkrötenuniformen trainierte–als er noch selbst ein Kind war–machte erstaunlich schnell Fortschritte und genoss es, an der Lieblingsbeschäftigung seines Vaters teilzuhaben. Er fing sogar an, auf Radditz abzufärben, der ihn nun nicht mehr jedes mal anschnauzte, wenn er den Mund aufmachte–es geschah nur noch halb so oft. Die verborgenen Kräfte des Kindes haben beide Erwachsene überrascht, selbst für die eines Saiyajinkindes. Es scheint so, als wäre eine Saiyajin-Mensch-Kreuzung ein besonders mächtiger Hybrid. Sie wollten schon den Schwanz des Jungen entfernen, damit er sich nicht verwandelt, aber sie erhielten eine telepathische Nachricht von Gott, der sie erschöpft darüber informierte, dass sich Piccolo darum gekümmert hat, als Gott ihm von der Verwandlung der Saiyajins erzählt hat. Sie waren etwas erschrocken, als sie in der nächsten Nacht bemerkten, dass ihr Planet keinen Mond mehr besaß. Schon wieder.

Währenddessen stimmte Piccolo zu, seine Mühen zur Eroberung der Welt einzustellen, bis die Saiyajins besiegt sind. In seinen Gesprächen mit Gott deutete er eine neue Technik an, die er entwickelte, auch wenn die Details eher ungenau waren. Die Vorbereitung auf die Ankunft der Saiyajins wurde auf der ganzen Welt fortgesetzt–Krillin und Yamchu trennten ihre Wege, nachdem sie Gottes Training absolviert hatten. Yamchu ging in die Wildnis, und Krillin kehrte zum Kame Haus zurück, um ihr Training fortzusetzen. In der Capsule Corp replizierte Bulma Radditz' Scouter, damit Menschen, die keine Energien spüren konnten, dem Kampf auf irgendeine Art folgen konnten.

* * *

Endlich war das Jahr beinahe um. Die sieben Dragon Balls wurden am Kame Haus zusammengebracht und Shenlong wurde beschworen–egal wie oft sie sahen, wie sich der Himmel dunkelte, und ein Lichtblitz in den empoirstieg, es wurde nie langweilig. „Sprecht euren Wunsch.", grollte der Drache.

„Das ist also der Drache...", murmelte Radditz erstaunt. „Kaum zu glauben, dass ich diesen Planeten als hintergebliebene Dreckskugel abgeschrieben habe, als ich hier ankam...aber er überrascht mich immer wieder." Er stand bei Muten Roshi, Krillin und der schüchternen Lunch, die alle zu dem schwebenden Drachen hochschauten.

„Hey, äh, ich will nicht unhöflich klingen, aber du hast nicht vor, den Wunsch für dich zu beanspruchen, oder?", fragte Krillin.

„Was?" Radditz merkte, wovon er redete. „Du meinst, mir Unsterblichkeit zu wünschen, so wie Vegeta es will?" Er schüttelte mit den Kopf. „Ich habe eine Weile darüber nachgedacht. Nichts hält ewig. Wenn man unsterblich wäre, würden irgendwann alle anderen sterben." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Man wäre für immer allein in einem leeren Universum. Ohne mich. Außerdem," Er lächelte ein wenig bei diesem Gedanken. „habe ich nicht wirklich den Wunsch, mich mit Kakarott darüber zu streiten. Sein Können und seine Stärke sind viel schneller gewachsen, als ich es mir hätte vorstellen können."

Ohne weitere Diskussionen trat Roshi hervor.

„Mächtiger Shenlong–"

„Moment." Krillin legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines alten Meisters. „Warum benutzen wir den Wunsch nicht, um die Saiyajins zu vernichten, und beleben Tenshinhan nächstes Jahr wieder?"

„Dieser Wunsch ist unmöglich.", donnerte Shenlong. „Die Wünsche, die ich erfülle, dürfen nicht die Macht meines Schöpfers, Gott, übertreffen. Die Saiyajins sind zu mächtig für mich, um sie zu vernichten."

„In Ordnung." Roshi nickte. „Gute Idee, Krillin–zu schade, dass sie nicht funktioniert hat. Shenlong! Bitte belebe Tenshinhan wieder!"

Es gab eine Pause, als Shenlongs Augen rot leuchteten. „Euer Wunsch wurde erfüllt." In einem hellen Blitz gelben Lichtes verschwand Shenlong und die Dragon Balls flogen in die Luft und verstreuten sich auf der Welt.

„Natürlich, wenn sein Körper noch im Jenseits ist, muss er von selbst zurückreisen." Roshi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er wird vielleicht eine Weile noch nicht hier sein."

„Wir stecken ziemlich viel Hoffnung in diesen Menschen.", sagte Radditz. „Was auch immer er für ein Training im Jenseits durchmachen musste, macht sich besser bezahlt.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen." Lunch lächelte Radditz an. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich Tenshinhan für uns einsetzt."

„Hoffnung ist eine wunderbare Sache.", murmelte Radditz und ging wieder rein. „Es muss schön sein, nicht zu wissen, wie schlecht die Chancen stehen."

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen, um 11:43 Uhr schlugen zwei Saiyajinkapseln auf der Erde ein. Radditz schaute von seinem Mahl auf, seine Augen weiteten sich. „Sie sind da.", sagte er den anderen. „Sie werden sich auf den Weg zur größten Kampfkraft auf dem Planeten machen, und wenn ich mich nicht irre, bin ich das. Lunch! Bring den alten Sack hier weg! Diese Insel wird zu einem Schlachtfeld werden." Er zog seine Rüstung an und dehnte seine Muskeln.

„Sie bekommt also einen Namen, aber ich bin 'der alte Sack'?", grummelte Roshi.

„Setz' dich in Bewegung, Alter!" Die blonde Lunch schob ihn aus der Tür. Sie schaute zurück zu Radditz. „Du gewinnst besser!" Sie folgte Roshi nach draußen, und die beiden flogen in ihrem Schwebeauto davon.

Radditz und Krillin traten nach draußen und warteten auf die Saiyajins.

„Du gibst heute besser dein Bestes, Glatzkopf–hm?" Er hielt inne. „Dein Ki-Sinn ist vielleicht besser als meiner. Hast du das gespürt?"

Krillin nickte. „J-ja." Er zitterte. „Sie haben gerade tausende von Leuten in einem Moment eliminiert–ich nehme an, eine Stadt–und ich glaube nicht, dass sie damit Mühe hatten! Moment...du hattest recht! Sie kommen hierher!" Etwas erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Hey, was ist–" Goku tauchte hinter ihnen auf und landete neben Radditz. Er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, seine schweren Klamotten anzuziehen–dies war nicht die Zeit für Spielchen.

„Seid ihr bereit?", fragte er und wärmte sich auf. Er bemerkte, dass Radditz heute seine Arm- und Beinbänder trug. „Hey, Radditz, diese roten Bänder–du hast sie nicht mehr getragen, seit du gegen Piccolo gekämpft hast."

Radditz nickte. „Es ist eine Tradition der Saiyajins. Wenn ein Kamerad im Kampf an deiner Seite stirbt, jemand, der dir sehr nahe steht, tränkst du ein weißes Tuch mit seinem Blut und trägst es als Erinnerung im Kampf."

„Wenn ich fragen darf...wer waren sie?"

„Dieses hier,", Radditz zeigte auf sein Beinband, „ist im Gedenken an eine mutige Verbündete von mir. Sie starb bei der letzten Mission, auf der ich war, bevor der Planet Vegeta zerstört wurde, und wäre das nicht passiert, würde es heute fünf Saiyajins in dieser Galaxie geben." Und, dachte er, es würde nicht bedeuten, dass alle übrigen Saiyajins männlich wären–ihre Rasse wäre vielleicht nicht dem Untergang geweiht. Etwas, was Kakarott nicht aufgehalten hat.

„Tut mir leid."

„Mir auch. Und das an meinem Arm..." Er hielt inne. „Ist im Gedenken an unseren Vater–Bardock, ein großer Krieger. Er starb mit unserem Planeten, aber sein Blut fließ in meinen Adern, daher habe ich es mit meinem eigenen gefärbt, um ihn zu ehren."

„Oh." Goku sah nachdenklich aus–er hat nie wirklich über seinen Saiyajinvater nachgedacht. „Hoffen wir, dass du heute nicht noch weiteres hinzufügen musst." Er merkte, dass er generell nicht viel über das Saiyajinvolk wusste–er müsste Radditz nach dem Kampf fragen.

„Keine Zeit mehr zum Reden!" Radditz zeigte auf zwei schnell wachsende Punkte am Himmel. „Hier kommen sie!"

* * *

_Und hier ist endlich das nächste Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen, und wie immer könnt ihr ja eure Meinung zur Story hinterlassen._


End file.
